Teachers Pet
by smutgasm
Summary: Mr. Masen is tired of his student, Bella, dressing so inappropriately. Bella just thinks that he likes it. PWP.


**Teachers Pet**

Bella crossed her legs underneath her desk at the front of the class room. She saw her teachers eyes flash to the exposed flesh of her thigh and she smirked. Bella Swan was known through the entire school as a flirt and she wasn't afraid to follow through. Her and her two best friends had seen their fair share of sexual adventures and they were well known throughout the school for it. The bell for the end of the day rang and Bella began to pack up her things.

"Ms. Swan, will you please stay behind… we need to talk." Mr. Masen, her English teacher said standing behind her desk and shuffling his papers.

"Of course, Mr. Masen" Bella said standing up and walking over to his desk. Edward couldn't tear his eyes away from the long legs of one of his best students. That little jean miniskirt was making his pants seem way too tight, not to mention the bad girl combat boots she had on.

"Ms. Swan your clothes are getting progressively more provocative and it's not appropriate for school hours," He said his eyes lingering on her body.

Bella smiled and fingered the hem of her cut off black band t-shirt watching the way her professor's eyes zoned in on her dangly belly-button ring.

"Really? I thought you liked my clothes sir," she said innocently running her hand through her long dark brown waves.

"You know very well they're not appropriate, do you want me to call your father?" Edward said sternly staring at the miles of exposed skin and her ruby red lips.

"Please don't!" She begged placing her hands flat on the table and leaning towards him. Edward's eyes fell to her exposed cleavage and Bella smirked. "Isn't there anything I can do for you sir?" She asked innocently, licking her lips as her eyes scanned his body.

"We may be able to come to an agreement…" he muttered dropping into his desk chair, he crooked one finger at her and she slowly walked around the desk and stood in front of him. Edward grabbed her hips running his hands along her tight skirt and along the skin of her thighs and back up to rest on the curve of her waist. His thumbs stroked the soft skin under her t-shirt and she shivered.

"You're a naughty girl aren't you Ms. Swan…" He said tugging her forward as she let her knees fall on either side of his hips, straddling him on the chair. She nodded as he slid his hand to grip the back of her neck and guided her head down, their lips met softly before quickly escalating into a heated battle of mouth and tongue.

"You taste so damn sweet," he said moving his hands to grip her backside over her jean skirt and pulling her hips into his, pressing his arousal up into her. Bella only sighed against his mouth grinding herself down on the bulge in his slacks. His hands moved up to thread into her soft waves before moving his mouth across her jaw and down her neck.

"OH!" Bella said her hips mindlessly moving against his as his mouth left a trail of fire down her throat and to the hem of her low cut shirt. He quickly lifted the t-shirt off of her and kissed the swell of her breasts before sliding his hands up her spine and unsnapping her black lace bra.

"Mmm," she hummed as he pulled the bra away from her body and threw it to the floor he took one of her light pink nipples into his warm suckling mouth and she arched towards him her hands flying into his messy hair.

"You like that baby girl?" He asked his hands pulling her hips to him again and again while he sucked on her hard little nipples.

"Yes sir," she moaned throwing her head back, her hair tumbling down her back. In one smooth move Edward wrapped his forearms around her thighs and lifted her up, positioning her over his face. Bella gasped in surprise and braced her hands on the wall behind them as his breath washed over her soaked black panties.

"You're so strong…" she breathed as he pushed her jean skirt up around her waist and pulled her panties to the side to reveal her shaved glistening pussy lips.

"You smell fucking great baby," he groaned from beneath her making her gush with arousal over his dirty words.

"You like the way I talk to you…dirty girl," he said taking a long lick up her slit, Bella jerked against his mouth.

"Shit!" She moaned as he licked her out his moans vibrating against her center making her even wetter. He flicked his tongue against her clit over and over and slid two fingers into her tight pussy again and again until she was shaking and falling over the cliff with release.

"Come here," he growled letting her slide down his body until she was hovering over him again, he kissed her deeply and she licked the taste of herself from the inside of his mouth. Reaching between them she undid the belt and button of his pants and reached inside pulling out his already rock hard dick. She tried to take off her panties but Edward reached between them and tugged roughly at the delicate lace ripping them in one pull. Her skirt was still around her waist but they ignored it as she lowered herself onto his large cock.

"Oh god you're big!" she said as she lowered herself up and down on him slowly, feeling him fill her up. He gripped her hips and began to spear up into her from below, his cock sinking into her to the hilt.

"Fuck you're so tight and wet!" He groaned sinking into her, his hands pulled at her hips while hers gripped his white shirt tightly between her fingers. He watched as her perfectly round tits bounced in high circles.

"Oh god, fuck me please!" She moaned pulling at his shirt bucking her hips for more. Edward gripped her hips and swung her over to the desk perching ass on it. He slipped off his pants and shoes and pulled off his white button down before plunging back into her.

"OH fuck!" she yelled falling back across the desk and arching her back with pleasure, her hands splayed to the side gripping papers as he began to pound into her.

"You like that baby?" he asked moving his thumb to rub teasing circles on her clit.

"Fuck yeah!" she moaned looking up at him with dark eyes, bringing her legs up so he could slip in deeper, she was still wearing her black combat boots.

"You love being fucked by your teacher?" He groaned watching her writhe under him.

"Oh yeah I love it!" she said looking up at him and biting her lip.

"You're just a naughty little slut…" he said one hand playing with her clit the other reaching up to lightly tug on her nipple.

"Mmm," she jerked underneath him at his dirty words.

"Are you going to cum baby girl?" He asked slamming into her three more times.

"Yes! Now!" she moaned arching off the desk as her orgasm rushed across her body swiftly.

When she was limp from pleasure he pulled out of her, his face smug. She lifted her body up and slid off the desk onto her knees and in front of his still hard dick. She gripped the base and licked the tip teasingly before taking it in her mouth, tasting her own cum on his skin.

"You are so fucking sexy," he threading his hands in her air softly and thrusting into her with a groan, she looked up at him while her mouth took his cock. She let him slip all the way down her throat, one hand coming up to cup his balls.

"You have a hot little mouth," he said watching his cock slide past her red lips again and again. She moaned and the vibrations made him shudder, when he was on the edge he slipped out of her mouth and pulled her up into a searing kiss.

"Come here," he turned her around and pushed her over the desk, her tits pressed against the wood her ass spread and ready for him.

"Still wearing those fucking bad girl boots," he moaned positioning himself at her opening and pushing back in.

"You feel so much deeper!" she groaned looking back over her shoulder at his powerful form thrusting into her, his forearms flexing and shoulders rolling as he gripped her hips and slammed into from behind. Suddenly she saw his hand move back before she felt the sharp sting on her ass cheek. She moaned loudly as he began to pump into her harder.

"You like being spanked?" she said as she moaned the affirmative. "Dirty fucking girl," he said spanking her again, watching her ass cheek jiggle enticingly.

"Come all over this cock again!" He ordered spanking her again and fucking her hard and fast.

"I'm cumming!" she screamed her hips jerking and her knees weakening as her pussy clenched around his cock, Edward finally let himself go his cum releasing deep in her fluttering pussy.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her spine moving her hair to the side. She turned her head and captured his mouth. She stood and began to redress, pulling on her t-shirt and skirt without underwear on, stuffing her bra and ripped panties into her book bag.

"Mr. Masen…what about some extra credit on Friday?" She said her hand on the doorknob.

"After school," He said with a smirk as he re-buttoned his shirt and watched her leave with a smile.


End file.
